


Patina

by kisahawklin



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin





	Patina

Jared stumbles down the narrow aisle of the bus, worn and round-shouldered, and collapses onto his bunk. He hasn't even got the energy to lift his legs but he knows Matt or Shan will move him when they get sick of climbing over. The pillow feels like heaven, even with the faint scent of 'too long without a washing.'

"Jared!" Shan calls him from the door. It feels like he's a universe away and Jared ignores the call, putting the pillow over his head.

The bus rocks gently as Shannon climbs on, and Jared curls up and faces the wall, willing Shan to let him be.

"Jay," Shan says, and it's so muffled Jared can almost chalk it up to a dream until Shan puts his hand on Jared's shoulder. Jared sighs and rolls over, looking up at his brother.

"I'm too tired, Shan, I can't do it."

"It's Drew's parents."

Jared takes a deep breath and starts to sit up. "Coffee?"

Shannon nods and goes to the kitchenette. The instant coffee is crap, but it's better than the stuff that's been sitting in the coffeepot for six hours or more. Jared gratefully accepts the cup and gulps it down in two swallows, grimacing. He fills the cup with water, swishes and spits and claps his hand on Shannon's shoulder.

"Let's go. Don't want to disappoint the fans."


End file.
